Two Worlds: One Target
by MewMewWater
Summary: *THREE WAY CROSSOVER* (In collaboration with Shadow7104.) Clary's ring is stolen and so is Percy's sword, the two meet under unwanted standards while hunting after the same target: a blue... hedgehog? (Rated T for language)
1. Prologue

**Shadow7104:** Hello, hello,hello!

**MewMewWater:** Hai!

**Shadow7104:** We're just here to let you know that Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, Clary and others belong to Cassandra Clare, and Sonic belongs to SEGA.

**MewMewWater:** What she said and that she will be writing Sonic and Percy's point of views and I will be writing Clary's.

**Shadow7104:** Yep... and we probably will not do this every chapter so start the prologue already!

* * *

Prologue

*Sonic's Point of View*

I walked down the streets of New York. Eggman hadn't attacked in a while and it was bothering me. He still was behind giving me lycanthropcy because of the whole Dark Gaia incident. As I walking, I noticed a huge cathedral in the middle of New York and wanted to check it out. I ran to the building and saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. It came from inside the building so I went inside to find out what it was. I quickly sped through the twists and turns of the cathedral and saw the glint again as I passed a dark room. I went in quickly to find a girl about the age of sixteen asleep with a familiar ring on her finger. Shara's ring. I don't know who or how she got it but I knew one thing it didn't belong to her. I quietly went up to the girl and slid the ring off her finger as she moaned quietly in her sleep and turned back over. I sighed in relief and put the ring on and sped out of that place to the next place I knew something of mine was being kept and it wasn't far: Manhattan.

* * *

As I got to Manhattan, I felt my sword Excalibur more and more and some kid has it. Yeah, well he ain't keepin' it! It my sword and my sword only! If you want to take someone else's go ahead, but I earned that sword.

I snuck into the camp I could feel it in: Camp Half-Blood and sped, again, quickly around the camp finding my sword. I found my sword in a cabin with one boy and my sword just lying on a table. I picked it up and speed-breaked thanks to Shara.

Little did I know that I had started something huge.


	2. Chapter 1

**MewMewWater: Wazz up my peeps. Ima writing this and I hope that it doesn't completely suck.**

**Shadow7104: Don't forget about me!**

**MewMewWater: I couldn't if I tried.**

**Shadow7104: *sad face***

**MewMewWater: Only the plot belongs to us, nothing else. That's why we're sad. :(**

**Shadow7104: Yep.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I woke up alone, of course I did, Jace is in Idris for the next week.

I'm still not used to waking up alone, I miss his warmth, how his eyelids flutter in the morning, his voice, I just miss him.

I quickly get up and ignore the cold air that surrounds me.

I run to the bathroom and turn on the hot water, once I'm in I start to think that somethings missing.

I quickly get out of the shower, look around my room and nervously rub the Morgensten ring that Jace gave me- -

It's gone.

My family ring that Jace gave me as a promise ring, gone.

At first I'm shocked, then I'm scared.

I search the entire room and I still can't find it.

I don't remember leaving my room, or getting dressed, but I do remember searching the entire Institute for the ring.

I could only think one thing - WHERE IS IT?!

Or 'where is it' with a few other choice words.

I don't care what happens, but I have to find that ring before Jace comes home.

Or else, he'll know.

Then I yell, "Where the hell is it!?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to rush it too much!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Percy's Point of View*

I woke up to the sound of the morning bell and groggily got ready. I looked around the room after I was ready, where was Riptide? It wasn't on the table where I left it. I felt my pelt for my sword in its pen form and it wasn't there! That's impossible! My sword always returns to my back left jean pocket. I heard the bell for breakfast and looked around the room once more and then went to breakfast to ask my friends if they had seen it. I walked out and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, met me outside my door and saw my face and asked me, "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

I looked at her sadly. "I'm not in the mood today, Wise Girl. It's like Riptide is just gone."

* * *

_**Shadow7104: Sorry I didn't write so much! I didn't want to give to much away yet. Next chapter some action happens though**!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Clary's POV**_

I was still looking in the library when Isabelle walked in.

"Clary you got a letter from Jace, and why do you look like someone just kicked a puppy?" Isabelle looked the same as always in her tight top and short skirt with the death heels, only now she has a look of worry on her face.

"It's nothing I just lost something, I'll find it later. Thanks." I give a small smile but I can tell that she knows it's not just some random thing that I lost. It scares me that she knows everything, those dark eyes seem to calculate your every move.

I gently take the letter from her hands and try to avoid the calculating gaze that she has locked on me.

I open the letter to see Jace's messy handwriting.

_" Dear Clary,_  
_I love you, and miss you. It hurts so much to be away from you. I know that wherever you spend your days you'll be wearing my ring and that's all I need to get me though the day. Everyday is a new kind of pain with out you, I suffer but I have to pretend to be able to survive without you. It's only been one full day and I already can't stand the idea that I have to be gone for any longer._

_I think about you so much that I actually got you something when I was out, I would have sent it to you but I wanted to give it to you in person. I love you. I love you. I love you. I really, really love you. I woke up cold, and I realized that without you, I am not as bright and warm as I am with you. You are my fire and I need you to survive. I truly love you._

_Valentine was right when he said 'To love is to destroy' Because when I fell in love you, you destroyed the part of me that would have left you or hurt you. But he was also wrong because he thought that it would make you weak and all love has done is make me strong._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll never get tired of saying that to you. I truly love you and I miss you more than you could ever imagine. Please wait for me, I'll be home in 6 days. I miss you. I love you. 3_

_- The wildly in love,_

_Jace"_

I started crying at some point in the letter and I didn't realize that Isabelle was still watching me. "I lost it, I'm sorry Jace." I whispered to the letter as if somehow he could hear me. I tried to write a reply but I just couldn't bring myself to write much, I ended up with just a simple,

_"Dear Jace,_

_I miss you so much it hurts, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes and I'll always love you. I would write more but I don't think I can without breaking down. I love you so much and you are right he was wrong and right. But that doesn't matter, we have each other and that's what truly matters. I'll be here waiting for as long as it takes, I love you._

_- The fire in your eyes,_

_Clary."_

It was covered in tears by the time I finished, I quickly sent it through a portal and went to my room. I clutched Jace's pillow and started crying, that's when I saw a blue hair, I didn't lose the ring; it was stolen.

* * *

**MewMewWater: OMG I AM SO SORRY! It was my Birthday and I didn't have any time to write, I made it extra long as to please you people. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadow7104: Hello... :(**

**MewMewWater: Pardon her, her mom is in the hospital and is having trouble finding happiness. :/**

**Shadow7104: And time to write... but I will when I can! Between this and school, I'm stressed.**

**MewMewWater: *Sighs* Nothing except the plot belongs to us and lets start the story before it gets anymore depressing.**

Chapter 4

*Sonic's Point of View*

I was watching that girl with the red hair that I took the ring from. She was bugging me on how she got Shara's ring. I gasped and froze when I saw what she picked up.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud, "Blue hair?-" Wait just a second here! Hair?! HAIR?! Did that girl really just call my quills HAIR?!-"W-what?" She looked up to where I was hiding and went back closer into the shadows. She peered at where I was but was caught off guard when someone knocked on her door and a girl entered wearing clothes similar to hers. "Hey, Clary, you alright? You kinda freaked me and Alec out earlier with the whole breakdown-"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just " she trailed off,

"What?"

"Isabelle, can you a secret and it just between us?" The girl, Clary, asked turning to her.

The other girl, who I'm guessing her name is Isabelle, put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, you can. I'm not a blabbermouth like the boys are."

I saw Clary smile. "Thanks."

Isabelle sat down beside Clary on her bed. "Now, what's the secret?"

"Jace's ring has been stolen-"

"What?! Clary, he'll freak-"

"-He won't know about it, Isabelle." She turned and looked directly at me with fire in her eyes. "Especially, when the thief is still in the room."

I gulped. Oh, Chaos, help me


	6. Chapter 5

**Shadow7104: Hey. . .**

**MewMewWater: WOOP! WOOP! NEXT CHAPTER! BE PROUND OF ME! Psst we're trying to cheer her up so be happy and REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

_"-He won't know about it, Isabelle." I turned and looked directly at where I knew the thief was. "Especially, when the thief is still in the room."_

* * *

Isabelle looked at me and whispered to me so low that only a someone with a hearing rune on could of heard, "I'll take right your left, lets get your ring back."

I grinned and looked back at the open closet door. Izzy had to make sure that I had a huge closet for all her make-over stuff and I left it open earlier when I was looking for the ring and, judging by the way the hair was placed, the thief ran that way to avoid me.

I gracefully stand up and walk towards the closet with Izzy, we both go in the opposite directions of what she said just in case it was Sebastian or someone who could of heard us.

I can hear a slight shuffling at the edge and I take a longer stride to get there before the thief can make a run for it, but, before I can even blink, the thief is gone leaving only behind a few hairs and a slight blur of blue.

I watch, stunned, as Isabelle picks up a hair and says, "It's not hair, it's quills."


	7. Chapter 6

**Shadow7104: Chapter 6...**

**MewMewWater: Really? -.-**

**Shadow7104: Yes really. Nothing except the plot belongs to us. And this is a really long one. Now, just start. -.-**

Chapter 6

*Percy's Point of View*

Where is it? Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?! Oh gods Riptide is usually back in my pocket by now. I'm freaking Annabeth out because I'm running around like a maniac looking for it, but hey, it was my father's sword. If you lost something of your parent's, wouldn't you do the same? I mean, come on. I gave up in finding it that morning, when I felt a huge gust of unknown wind fly by and knock me off my feet as I was heading back to my cabin. I looked around but there was no one there, until I saw a figure. I blinked and the figure was gone; was it just my imagination, or were the Ares kids picking me again?

*Sonic's Point of View*

Waaay too close there, Sonic. You were almost caught. I chided myself,

That raven-haired boy surely was weird . But funny to watch scramble around. The one thing that still bothers me though is: how did this boy, Percy I think, and that girl, Clary, get ahold of my stuff?

Because they're not yours. A voice said in the back of my mind.

They are mine and they are staying mine. I responded viciously.

Whatever was going to happen in my head was stopped when I felt a sword on my back.

"Don't move." A female whispered into my ear roughly. "Or this goes in your back."

That did it. I grabbed Excalibur and whirled around to face the girl. She was the one that was always hanging around with the raven-headed boy. She had a knife in her hand and we clashed immediately. That's when she noticed my sword.

"Percy!" she yelled, as I broke off and tried to run, but too many kids had shown up. "He has your sword!"

I laughed as two other kids showed up to fight: one boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with long braided hair and looked Cherokee.

"Your sword?" I yelled, "No way, this is my sword!"

The raven-haired boy appeared and pulled the two kids back. "Then how about we duel over who it belongs too?"

I turned my head as I thumped a finger on my chin. "Hmmm, maybe another time until then see you!"

I used Shara's ring and yelled, "Time Break! Speed Break!" And was gone from there.

Two different people both after me now . great.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Clary's POV**_

Quills, it took me and Isabelle a while but we found out that the only animal with quills like these are hedgehogs.

But no animals have this color of quills or anything close to it.

I'd go to Clave or even the silent brothers but I don't want Jace to find out.

I continued to search things about blue hedgehogs but all that came up was something about a little kid show called Sonic.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of searching the same thing I finally just look at the page.

Sonic the Hedgehog is about a blue hedgehog who is remarkably fast, I watch one little video and I know then that this is what I'm looking for.

A blue hedgehog, my next target.


	9. Chapter 8

**Shadow7104: Hey. I would've uploaded sooner but-**

**MewMewWater: She was at the hospital with her mom.**

**Shadow7104: Yep. :(*sniffs***

**MewMewWater: Nothing belongs to us, NOW READ THE DAMN STORY AND GIVE THE GIRL SOME SPACE!**

**Shadow7104: Jeez, MewMew...**

**MewMewWater: I'm being truthful, now READ IT!**

Chapter 8

*Sonic's Point of View*

Don't know which one is more intimidating: the girl with the tattoos or raven boy…. But I know this: I'm going to Hades if they team up. What the-? Where did _that _come from?

Anyways, once I was far away from that camp, I noticed that girl out with that other girl with that freakish whip. Yes I remember her; wouldn't you remember a freaky girl who tried to bring a whip down on you?

I looked at what the redhead was holding in her hand and cursed to myself. It was one of my quills; I am so careless! I am going to have to follow them. They seem to have met up with a boy with light brown hair who I could already tell was a nerd.

I followed them down about five major streets unnoticed until next thing you know- "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SONIC THE HEGDEGHOG!"

Damn, my popularity.

I saw the three teens turn around and the two girls eyes widened the narrowed with flames while the boy stood there awestruck. I did what I did best: _Run._

What is it with everyone wanting me?! Again, with my carelessness, I felt a sword on my back.

"Well, well, well, you again." a voice said, I could tell it was the raven head boy. "If you don't mind, monster, I would my sword back."

"First off, I'm not a monster, I'm a hedgehog," I told him sharply, "and, second-"I back flipped over and behind him and tripped him. I pulled Excalibur out of its sheath. "This is my sword." I finished,

"That's enough, Sonic." A gruff voice said behind us. "He's a kid and is with me. Now let the poor kid go."

I looked up from the boy to see who was talking and my eyes widened.

_"Shadow?"_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Clary's POV**_

After we found out what we were looking for me and Isabelle went to the nerdest person we know, Simon.

He looked at me weirdly, because I was freaking out but he greeted Isabelle with a kiss.

"Simon! Please don't eat her face! I need you to tell me everything you know about Sonic the Hedgehog!" he looked shocked but answered anyway.

"I went through a year of solid fan-boying about that and telling you about everything, we watched the entire show, every single episode and played every game. Why are you asking what it is about, you should know!"

It creeps me out that he's still on that, I never got into the series! Sue me! "Whatever Simon, Clary knows but I do not trust her with all the facts I trust you with them," Izzy says, she gives him her best pouty face and he visibly softens.

He smiles, but he doesn't have time to say anything before someone yells "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SONIC THE HEGDEGHOG!"

We all whirl around and I see it, my target, I analyze him while giving him one of my best glares, he looked scared for a moment than he ran.

''Shit!" I yell and I turn to look at Simon, he's just standing there completely stunned, like Izzy would be if she saw One Direction out here.

I groan and turn in the direction that he ran in and sprint off with Izzy not far behind.

And the chase is on.

Bring it on Sonic.


	11. Chapter 10

**Shadow7104: Hello! Got a juicy chapter for you right here!**

**MewMewWater: Yes! Nothing except the plot belongs to us! It's awesome! *squeals***

**Shadow7104: -_- Calm down...**

* * *

Chapter 11

*Percy's Point of View*

How did this thing know Shadow? I mean, don't get me wrong Shadow isn't human either, but we give him as an exception for being an experiment. The blue creature he called Sonic was still holding the sword in my face, but after a few of my shallow breathing at the silence, he brought the sword down. "Smart hedgehog." Shadow remarked, as he walked up to him and held his hand out. "Now give me the sword."

Sonic turned his head away in annoyance but obediently did what he said. After all, Shadow is not someone you want to mess with, unless you want to meet Hades that is, and I learned that the hard way.

Shadow smirked as he looked at the sword and said, "It looks like you both were fighting over this sword. "That's because it's my sword!" Two remarks and two glares came back at once.

Shadow didn't even phase and kept examining it. "That's because you're both right."

Sonic and I stopped the glare. "Say what?

"It is both of your swords: Excalibur and Riptide. After all, you're father made it this way for you two to bond together again. He had to hide his children separate after all."

Sonic wasn't the one who ran this time; I did.

* * *

I ran all the way into the city. There was no way Sonic and I were brothers! I'm human and he's and freaking animal! Who in Hades came up with this joke?!

I don't know if it was me or her, but I bumped into a redhead and she fell to the ground. I helped her up. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked her, as she brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that by the way. It was my fault." She replied,

"You looked like you were in a hurry." I said,

"Yeah, but I think I lost him again… at this rate, I'll never get my ring back." She sulked,

An image popped into my head of Sonic and what was on his hand: a beautiful ring.

"I know this sounds crazy, but you wouldn't happen to be looking for a blue hedgehog, would you?" I asked her quietly,

Her eyes widened and she pulled me quickly the crowds on the street into a back alley. "How do you know about him?" She asked me sharply,

"He stole my sword, and keeps coming on my camp grounds. In fact, he is there right now." I answered,

She stared me in the eyes and said, "You're definitely not a demon."

"A what?"

She held her hand out. "I'm Clary."

I took it. "Percy."

She sighed. "Now if you don't mind Percy, mind taking me to the hedgehog?"

I smiled evilly. "Certainly."

Sonic won't know what hit him.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Isabelle's POV **_**(I decided to change it up a bit)**

I've done some weird things before, but I have never chased after a cartoon hamster- oh, I'm sorry-_ Hedgehog._

Simon was more than excited to tell me that we'd never be able to catch him because he runs at the speed of sound and then he yelled 'Got to go fast' and started laughing before he ran away.

I do not understand why I am with him, beside the fact that I love him.

Sometimes he makes it hard though.

After his strange out burst I ran in the direction that Clary went in and I find her shaking hands with some really hot guy with the most amazing eyes, but I have Simon and I would feel bad if I hit on him.

As I walk up I see Clary smile like she is planning the best way to kill something and the nameless boy smile similarly.

I steal myself and walk towards them and am instantly happy I did, Clary Introduces the man as Percy and says that the creature has stolen his sword and that now we're going to work together, and apparently we know where he is.

The boy- Percy- pulls out a gold coin and throws in in the pavement and just when I think that the coin is going to get stolen an old taxi pulls up.

"What is that?" I ask

"Just trust me and get in, we'll be at my camp in no time."

I roll my eyes but get in and soon regret it.

Their are three ladies and they all share one eye and they drive like maniacs!

I closed my eyes and barely moved the entire ride, but we got to the boys camp in record time.

We go to walk up but Percy mutters something that I couldn't hear and runs ahead, of course with the shadow hunter skill me and Clary possess we chase after him, he runs up a hill and right past a tree and right before me and Clary pass the tree he yells "NO!' But we pass through and he stops, clearly shocked.

"What?'' Clary asks.

"You just passed the only thing that kept mortals and monsters out of my camp," He pulls out a small dagger that he is clearly not comfortable with, "What are you?"

The silence that follows is proving how on edge we all are, but before I can work up the courage and the words to say anything, Clary says, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.


	13. Chapter 12

**Shadow7104: **Alright, skipping the intro. Only the plot belongs to us! Now start the chapter so we can continue writing!

**Chapter 12**

*Sonic's Point of View*

I'm still here with Shadow while the kid ran off. What do I care what happens to him? Good riddance! I looked at Shadow and face was grave. I paled. "You were kidding, weren't you, Shads?"

He nodded at me.

"How in the Angel's name in that happen?!" I yelled at him, as he stared at me, wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?" he asked me,

I lifted a hand to my head. "I-I don't remember."

Shadow inhaled sharply and stuck Excalibur in its sheath and placed it on his back as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"H-hey! S-Shadow! What are you-!" I was cut off when I saw that he had taken off my glove and weird tattoo was there. I don't know where I could have gotten it from because I never have gotten a tattoo, especially one the looks like this.

I looked up at Shadow in shock. "W-what?"

"I'm no expert on this kind of stuff, but I know someone who does." Shadow explained, "She's super talented with the Nephilm arts and you already know her better than you think."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

"No need," a female voice rang from behind me. I froze in terror. I knew that voice. It belonged to my supposed girlfriend Amy Rose. I turned around slowly and looked and her when I did my dropped. Instead of her usual rosy red dress, she had on a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and black jeans with black high heel boots. I must say with her new outfit that way…. She was hot!

"What's going on with the Nephilm, boys?" she asked, and then turning to Shadow, she said, "You're not causing trouble again, are you?"

I interrupted before he could answer asking. "Amy? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The girl giggled. "It's me, Sonic. What? Does my look surprise you?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good, and I'm also a Nephilm and Shadow called me to help out. I know about what's going on anyways; it's all throughout my world."

"And that would be?" Shadow and I asked together,

"Oh, that Clary Fray and a boy named Percy Jackson are coming on the way now to kill you."


	14. Chapter 13

**MewMewWater: OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND MY LAST THOUGHT WAS THIS STORY, I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUCHED OR BAD I WROTE THIS AT MIDIGHT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

_**Clary's POV**_

Me and Percy have a little stand off. Right there.

A bunch of kids are watching us like they've been waiting for some action and someone yell's 'Don't kill Rachel' Then someone else whisper's 'That's not Rachel, look at her.'

I feel exposed, scared and a little worried. Why would he want to hurt me?

"I'll ask you again, what are you?!" Percy yells as he points his dagger at me.

I smile a sickly sweet smile, "And I'll say it again, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Then Isabelle decides to step in, "Okay, Clary, no killing the boy, I don't want you getting blood on your new outfit and you Mister-what-are-you, we are people. Not normal people, but people none the less."

"Their shadowhunter's." Someone says from behind Isabelle. She has the normal shadowhunter gear on but her skin and hair are pink, my first thought is Warlock.

"My kind." That's all she says, then I see him, Sonic.

The fight is on, I pull out my Dagger from my pocket and throw it at him, it hits one of his legs, I aimed for his knee cap but got his shin, oh well, it will slow him down when he tries to run away. I swiftly move towards him before someone grabs my waist and everything blacks out.


	15. Chapter 14

Shadow 7104: Hey guys. Well, my mom's been in the hospital for over a month now...

MewMewWater: But she's improved a lot.

Shadow7104: *nods* Yea... I just wanted to give you guys that update. The plot belongs to us, nothing else.

MewMewWater: So START!

Chapter 14

*Sonic's P.O.V*

Before I knew it, I had the girl, Clary, in my arms thanks to Shadow. I glared at him. "You just had to hit her with the sword?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know it would do that much damage."

Amy rolled her eyes at his response. "Sonic, lay her on the grass. I have something that will have her awake again in no time…. Want to help me, Isabelle?"

The girl with the whip stood shocked and looked at her blankly. She shook her head to come back to the real world and ran to the other side of the unconscious girl. As I noticed Amy drawing something on the redhead's arm, the girl Isabelle looked up at us and said. "You guys might want to start running… Because once she's awake it will be hell."

I smiled at the remark. "Oh, yea. Well, bring it!"

Amy mumbled something that made me pale. "Why do I sense the blood of the Angel in him? Shadow said he's a Greek demigod… Sonic, what are you?"

"I'm me." I replied to her. The pink hedgehog looked up at him, realizing she had talked aloud.

"No," a new voice said, below Amy said. "You're a demon."

I gulped. "Oh, gods. Help me."

She got up from where she was laying and advanced towards me. I got backed up into a stone wall as the girl got ready to strike and I prepared for the hit.

"I swear on the Angel I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled,

…The hit never came….

Shadow7104: CLIFFHANGER!

MewMewWater: You're evil...

Shadow7104: I know I am. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Clary's POV**_

Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

The second I saw him I knew what he was, an Angels Instinct, I guess.

I had Sonic backed up against a wall when he yelled 'I swear on the Angel I didn't do anything wrong!'

I don't understand why he would say that. Demons should not be able to say that.

I stood there for a moment before it came to me.

I dropped him.

He is not what I assumed him to be, so he could only be. . . something completely different.  
All of these worlds have come together, to fight him, but what if he's not our real target?

***I was gonna end it here, but I didn't think you would appreciate the double cliffhanger***

I look at him as he slowly stands, clearly confused as to why I didn't harm or maim him.

I slowly back up as the events of the past days come back to me.

'Demigod' 'Monsters' 'Hedgehogs'

We're not the same are we?

Even if we do meet up at some point, were we ever really meant to?


	17. Chapter 16

**Shadow7104: Wow, I'm the one who is late this time...**

**MewMewWater: Yes, yes you are.**

**Shadow7104: Shut up and let's just start the story.**

*Sonic's P.O.V.*

I stared at the redhead funny as she started backing away from me. What is her problem? As soon as she was out of an arm's reach, Shadow and Amy rushed on either side of me as protection; Shadow held me sword while Amy held…. A _whip_? I sighed not having anything to protect myself with.

"Are you two making us want a death wish?" I said to my comrades, they looked at me funny. I nodded letting them know I was faking. "Let's all put the weapons down and discuss like civilized people, and not be like Eggman."

That earned confused looks from all the humans. "Who?"

My mouth dropped. "How in Chaos' name do you guys not know who Eggman is he only attacks every week."

Clary stared at me. "Three names…" she muttered,

"What?"

She gulped and spoke louder. "You've mentioned three different names in sentences: Hades- which obviously Percy and Shadow know something about-, the Angel-which is from Isabelle and my perspective of life, and this Chaos."

Amy spoke for me. "Chaos is a god of destruction from the world we Chaos- Controlled from. Little did Sonic know, like Shadow, me and him aren't from there."

"The young hedgehog is right." A new male voice said, coming into our conversation. "The three aren't. The is always more than meets the eye."

I saw Percy pale when the owner of the voice walked up to us.

I heard Percy mutter one word that shocked the Hades out of me. _"Dad."_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Clary's POV**_

I try not to turn around, it shows weakness. But I do and I am shocked by how handsome the man is.

Sea Green eyes with laugh lines and a toothy smile, his beach wear is not as tacky as you'd expect on him.

But his expression ruins him.

He looks grim; like he's trying to tell you that he killed your puppy then bathed in its blood.

That's what he looks like.

He looks at Percy for a second then he eyes flicker to Sonic and rest there for a while.

Sonic seems shocked by this action while Percy seems hurt.

"Dad," Percy whispers, almost like he's afraid to say anything that might disrupt the moment.

The man holds his hands in a 'not now' motion and turns back to Sonic.

They stare for what seems like hours and days when finally Sonic blinks, and the man blinks too and stops to shake his head, almost like he's shaking off the moment.

"Are you really my father?" Sonic asks.

The man looks at him, dead in the eye again and I feel as if we'll be here a little longer when he says, "Yes."

**I hope you guys are freaking happy with this. I just wrote a 20 paragraph essay then this so if you see something from the Epic of Gilgamesh in here, it's not my fault. Good night, I need it.**


End file.
